One More Time
by KimMeiko
Summary: A co gdyby jednak mogło być inaczej? Gdyby jego śmierć nie była wcale konieczna? Czy Hermiona odważy się spełnić prośbę George'a? Jakie będą tego wszystkiego konsekwencje?
1. Zepsuta wskazówka(?)

**Rozdział I  
Zepsuta wskazówka (?)**

\- Hermiono, ja cię błagam! - Dziewczyna po raz kolejny poczuła ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, ale nie powstrzymało ją to przed wolnym pokręceniem głową. Chłopak jęknął głosem tak rozdzierającym, że przez jedną krótką chwilę chciała dać się złamać, po prostu spełnić jego prośbę, żeby nie musieć nigdy więcej doświadczać widoku takiego bólu. Od dawna z twarzy George'a zniknął ten firmowy uśmiech bliźniaków, na rzecz pustej i nieobecnej maski, która bardziej niż noże raniła wszystkich dookoła, a w szczególności panią Weasley.

\- Wybacz mi George, wiesz że już dawno nie mam zmieniacza czasu, o który ci chodzi.. a nawet gdybym miała, to nie mogłabym go do tego wykorzystać – dodała, mając nadzieję, że tym argumentem na zawsze zamknie temat. Chłopak spojrzał na nią jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale jakby rozmyślił się i odszedł, pozostawiając po sobie niewypowiedziany żal, który owiał Hermionę jak lodowate powietrze, przywodzące na myśl uczucia jakie zawsze towarzyszyły jej (a jak doskonale wiedziała, nie tylko) w pobliżu dementorów. Zamknął drzwi, a dziewczyna z cichym westchnieniem opadła na łóżko, którego stare sprężyny zaskrzypiały od ciężaru ciała.

Od kiedy, po wygranej wojnie z Voldemortem, wraz z Harrym skorzystała z gościnności państwa Weasleyów w Norze, cały czas czuła presję, którą wywierał na nią ocalały z bitwy bliźniak. Tak jakby uczepił się jej jako jedynej możliwości, która pozwalała mu utrzymać się na powierzchni... z tą chorą nadzieją. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że przyjaciółka jego brata już pod koniec trzeciego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, bezpowrotnie straciła jeden ze zmieniaczy czasu, a ponadto, pozostałe egzemplarze, które posiadało Ministerstwo, zostały zniszczone z rozporządzenia byłego ministra Knota. Wiedziała też, że nie może mieć do niego pretensji… bo… zresztą, nie było to wcale ważne, poza nią nikt przecież nie wiedział...

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że spośród rodziny to on najciężej zniósł śmierć swojego brata, a przy tym najlepszego przyjaciela i partnera biznesowego – Freda. Tylko ktoś kto ma bliźniacze rodzeństwo może znać skalę tak wielkiej więzi, która jest niezwykła i wyjątkowa, i na zawsze pieczętuje dwójkę, relacją tak odmienną od zwykłej braterskiej, czy siostrzanej. Nawet zwykle pojmowane relacje rodzinne nie mogły się równać z tą, dlatego też Hermiona była skłonna stwierdzić, jakkolwiek odważnie posuwała się ze swoimi wnioskami, że cierpienie George'a mogło być silniejsze nawet od cierpienia pani Weasley, a przecież matki.

Wszyscy naokoło jeszcze dotkliwiej odczuli brak Freda właśnie przez jego brata. Każdy chodził po jego śmierci smutny i przygaszony, ale powoli zaczęto wracać do życia, które nieubłaganie toczyło się dalej. Tylko on nie potrafił wypłynąć z tych mętnych wód żalu i tęsknoty, tym samym pozbawiając rodziny nie tylko Freda, ale za jednym zamachem, dwójki bliźniaków. Dawnego George'a już nie było. Zniknęła radość, którą roztaczali we dwójkę, zniknęła bezpowrotnie. Tak jakby czuł, że bluźniercze byłoby być takim jak wcześniej, bez przyjaciela, brata, towarzysza, który przecież stanowił nierozerwalną część tamtej przeszłości. Nikt nie był w stanie wyrwać go z jego odrętwienia i tylko czasami on sam, jakby przebudzał się z długiego snu i w wielkim podekscytowaniu biegł do Hermiony, błagając ją by użyła zmieniacza czasu, że przecież mogłaby uratować jego brata. Niestety za każdym razem dziewczyna musiała z przykrością sprowadzić go do rzeczywistości, czując się odpowiedzialna za te powroty w stan niebytu, w którym zatracał się ze zdwojoną siłą po każdej takiej rozmowie. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Jedyne co się zmieniło to okoliczności, które nastąpiły po. Zawsze po tego typu rozmowie miała czas dla siebie, aby pozbierać siły i utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że zrobiła dobrze, że nie miała innego wyjścia. Tego wieczoru jednak nie długo cieszyła się (o ile szczęście jest tu trafnym określeniem) samotnością, gdy do pokoju, bez pukania wtargnął jej chłopak, a przez wiele lat najlepszy przyjaciel – Ron.

\- Wybacz, przechodziłem kiedy usłyszałem waszą rozmowę – zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna nie wydawała się być zła faktem bezczelnego jego podsłuchiwania. Czuła się wystarczająco zmęczona i przytłoczona tą sytuacją żeby zareagować w zwykły dla niej sposób. Zamiast tego poklepała wolne miejsce obok siebie na łóżku, dając mu znak by zajął je szybko. Tak też uczynił, a ona oparła z westchnieniem głowę, która wydawała jej się być o wiele cięższa niż zwykle. W tej chwili wdzięczna była losowi za to w jaki sposób posunęła się ich znajomość, że mogła mieć kogoś na kim mogła wesprzeć siebie i cały ciężar, który nosiła w sercu. Tego było jej właśnie potrzeba. Jednocześnie też, w głębi serca czuła, że takim myślom sprzyjają jedynie okoliczności, tak jakby bez nich miało być zupełnie inaczej. Ale jak, nad tym nie chciała się zastanawiać.

\- Od jak dawna już cię tym męczy? - zapytał, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po włosach. Ten nawyk został mu jeszcze z czasów, gdy razem z Harrym podróżowali w poszukiwaniu Horkruksów. Dziewczyna z pewnym żalem zaobserwowała, że tym razem gest nie podziałał na nią tak jak działał wtedy.

Ostatnio w ogóle nie miała czasu zbyt wielu rzeczy analizować, ale wiedziała, że od zakończenia wojny coś nieodwracalnie się w niej zmieniło. Coś co niewątpliwie kładło cień na ich relację, ale na razie tylko cień, który dostrzegała sama Hermiona. W duchu też miała nadzieję, że nie zauważy go Ron do czasu gdy sama dokładnie go nie zbada i nie zrozumie. Póki co nie chciała zajmować się poważniejszymi sprawami dotyczącymi ich związku. Czuła jakby nie był to odpowiedni czas na tego typu problemy. Z niemałym też wyrzutem patrzyła jak Harry i Ginny bez skrępowania oddali się nowym możliwościom, które odsłoniły się dla nich po zniknięciu Voldemorta. Hermiona czuła się przez to w pewien sposób zdradzona. Jakby liczyła, że chociaż Harry, który przecież na swoich ramionach dźwigał największe brzemię związane z wojną, będzie tak jak ona reagował na rzeczywistość. Niestety pomyliła się. Zaczęła nawet podejrzewać, że to z nią jest coś nie tak, że nie potrafi wrócić do rzeczywistości pozbawionej niebezpieczeństw i ciągłego strachu przed śmiercią. Tak jakby nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w świecie bez wojny, której przecież tak bardzo pragnęła położyć kres.

Ciężar wojny, której już nie była, niejasna relacja z Ronem, a także ciągłe nagabywanie przez George'a sprawiało, że dziewczyna marzyła jedynie o tym aby uciec gdzieś daleko, zaszyć się w lesie, samotnie. Nałożyć czary ochronne jak wtedy, gdy we trójkę ukrywali się w lesie przed śmierciożercami i pozostać tak niezauważoną, w ciszy, na zawsze. Próbować powoli leczyć blizny i zapomnieć - ale głównie zapomnieć.

\- Gdzie odpłynęłaś? - Z rozmyśleń wyrwało ją pytanie zadane przez rudzielca. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Wybacz, ostatnio często mi się to zdarza, prawda? O czym mówiłeś?

\- Pytałem się czy George długo już cię tak nagabuje.

\- Ach to… nie masz czym się martwić, to nie jest takie ciężkie. Na pewno nie od ciężaru, z którym sam walczy. Myślę, że po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu.

\- Jak my wszyscy – przytaknął chłopak, delikatnie obejmując Hermionę w talii i całując ją w czoło. Normalnie czułaby się wzruszona tym czułym gestem, ale w tym momencie to nie działało. Widocznie i sam Ron wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ wyprostował się i chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona, zmuszając by spojrzała mu w oczu.

\- Hermiono, od kiedy wróciliśmy do Nory zachowujesz się jakoś inaczej. Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Mam wrażenie, że instynktownie mnie odpychasz za każdym razem kiedy staram się zbliżyć. Jesteś taka oziębła i oschła, sztywniejesz kiedy okazuję ci czułość, albo po prostu gdy jestem zbyt blisko. Jakbym był intruzem.

\- Ron, nie jesteś intruzem – zaprzeczyła, choć i dla niej samej zabrzmiało to nie dość przekonująco. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na te słowa krzywo i wstał.

\- Widzisz? Nawet tak proste kłamstwo nie bardzo ci wychodzi. Nie chcę się narzucać. Kiedy już wszystko sobie poukładasz to przyjdź do mnie. Kocham cię i wiesz, że będę czekał tak długo jak będziesz tego potrzebowała.

\- Ron – Hermiona zawołała za nim łamiącym się głosem. Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby się od niej teraz odwrócił. - Nie, proszę. Nie wiem czy zniosę kolejną stratę, kiedy tak po prostu się ode mnie odwrócisz.

\- Hermiono, przecież ty zrobiłaś to pierwsza. Nie widzisz tego? Nie potrzebujesz mnie tylko pewności, że jestem. A sam nie wiem czy jestem gotowy dłużej znaczyć dla kogoś tylko tyle. Naprawdę myślę, że potrzebujesz trochę czasu. Nie zrywam z tobą… po prostu wydaje mi się, że musisz na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć, bez mojej osoby, która trochę to wszystko mąci. - Gryfonka jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała z jego ust tylu bolesnych słów, tyle bolesnej prawdy, choć sama nie chciała do końca tego przed sobą przyznać. Czuła też, że nie ma prawa egoistycznie próbować trzymać go w tej sytuacji przy sobie. Zasługiwał na coś o wiele lepszego niż była w stanie mu zaoferować. Musiała przyznać mu rację, że nie w porządku byłoby go w tym momencie zatrzymywać przy sobie siłą.

Stał jeszcze chwilę, licząc na jakiś ruch z jej strony, jednak kiedy wciąż siedziała tam gdzie ją zastał jedynie uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyszedł, zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi. Przez krótki moment myślała, że po jego odejściu jeszcze bardziej się załamie ale ku jej zdumieniu poczuła jedynie wszechogarniającą ulgę. Tak jakby całe jej ciało marzyło jedynie o tej chwili samotności, bez nadwyrężania i gestów, na które nie było gotowe.

W tej ciszy zastał ją wieczór i dopiero donośne „Kolacja na stole!" pani Weasley zmusiło dziewczynę do opuszczenia pokoju. Co prawda dzieliła go wspólnie z Ginny, ale ostatnimi czasy ta druga była bardziej nieuchwytna niż znicz. Cały czas z Harrym ciesząc się zwróconym im czasem, który oczywiści im się należał. Należał jak nikomu. Niemniej Hermiona ciągle nie mogła pozbyć się tego poczucia zdrady. Ale nie pozwoliła swoim myślom znów zatopić się w odmętach. Zamiast tego zmusiła się do zejścia na dół.

Jak zwykle pani Weasley krzątała się po kuchni, co chwilę doglądając garnków, w których chochle samoistnie mieszały potrawy. Pan Weasley wrócił z Ministerstwa i z wypiekami na twarzy, i żywą gestykulacją opowiadał o „kolejnym niesamowitym wynalazku tych mugoli", który oczywiście nie był wcale tak spektakularny, ale nikt z grzeczności nie przerywał. Percy z napuszoną pozą ważniaka kartkował jakieś notatki z pracy, ale i w tym schematycznym zachowaniu wyczuć można było pewną wystudiowaną grę, sztuczną i mało przekonywującą grę pozorów. Ale każdy w obecnej chwili udawał, że w nią wierzy. Ginny i Harry siedzieli blisko siebie, kurczowo trzymając się za ręce, jakby za chwilę miał się ktoś pojawić i ich siłą rozdzielić. Ron pochmurnie gmerał w swojej misce, choć ta była jeszcze pusta, ale on nie wydawał się tym drobnym faktem przejmować. Charlie zdążył już wrócić do Rumuni. Hermiona bardzo zazdrościła mu tego azylu, który pozwalał uciec mu od tej odgrywanej szopki. Bill i Fleur byli oczywiście w Muszelce, póki co biorąc na siebie odpowiedzialność za wychowanie Teddy'ego. Choć chcieli zająć się nim rodzice Tonks, zgodnie stwierdzili, że to dobra decyzja, zwłaszcza że młode małżeństwo borykało się ostatnio z problemem bezpłodności Fleur, którą oczywiście skutecznie zamiatano pod dywan. Nikt nie był gotowy na tego typu nowe problemy. W rzeczywistości nikt jeszcze nie uporał się z tymi, które wisiały nad nimi od momentu zakończenia wojny, choć minęłoyod tego czasu już cztery miesiące. George'a nie było przy kolacji, co również od śmierci brata było stałym obrazkiem towarzyszącym mieszkańcom Nory.

\- Myślałam już, że nie zejdziesz – zagaiła wesoło pani Weasley, choć i dla Hermiony ta wesołość była wystudiowana i prawie perfekcyjnie markowała prawdziwe uczucia kobiety.

\- Jak mogłabym odpuścić pyszności przygotowane przez panią? - zapytała dziewczyna, siląc się na równie wesoły ton, co w jej wykonaniu wyszło bardzo groteskowo. Nawet pan Weasley przerwał swoją opowieść, którą zadręczał Percy'ego nawet nie udającego, że słucha i spojrzał na dziewczynę z dziwną mieszaniną litości i zrozumienia. Hermiona poczuła jak palą ją policzki. Nie wiedziała skąd wzięła się tak nagła złość, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Nie chciała żeby ktokolwiek patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Czuła się z tym fatalnie, tak jakby każdy stawał nad „biedną dziewczyną, która nie może powrócić do życia". Tak właśnie się czuła. Jakby wszyscy perfekcyjnie odnaleźli się w tym całym kłamstwie, a ją wybrali na ofiarę, której zarzucają tkwienie w ciągłym marazmie. Był jeszcze George, ale nikt nie odważyłby się w tej chwili tak na niego patrzeć. Wiedzieli, że ocalały bliźniak był w tym czasie bardzo niestabilny i wrażliwy na każde bodźce. Każdy skakał nad nim, a właściwiej byłoby rzeczy, że omijał szerokim łukiem.

I tak właśnie wyglądało to błędne koło. Każdy starał się na głos nie wypowiadać słów, które ciążyły wszystkim w głowach. Każdy grał jak mógł, a ten kto nie potrafił się dostosować był traktowany jak bardzo kruche jajko. A takie taktowanie raniło każdego i „jajko" i tego, który akurat musiał je trzymać.

\- Hermiono zbladłaś, wszystko w porządku? - Ginny wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę przyjaciółki, która pokręciła tylko głową i schowała ręce pod stół na znak, że nie ma o czym mówić.

\- No, kolacja gotowa. Zjadajcie póki gorące – przerwała ciszę pani Weasley, a po chwili na półmiskach każdego z obecnych pojawiły się parujące dania. Wszyscy chwycili sztućce i przez kilkanaście minut panowała kompletna cisza, przerywana jedynie ich szczękiem i tykaniem wielkiego zegara naściennego, który posiadał głowy wszystkich członków rodziny. W obecnej chwili każda z nich znajdowała się na tarczy w miejscu „Bezpiecznie w domu", co świadczyło, że nawet Bill i Charlie mieli się dobrze. Jedynie jedna wskazówka znajdowała się na „Śmiertelnym zagrożeniu" i niestety nie miała już nigdy zmienić swojego położenia. Hermiona przełknęła kawałek mięsa z gulaszu i z dziwnie ściśniętym żołądkiem zapatrzyła się na tego jednego domownika, który na zawsze utknął na zegarze w tym jednym punkcie – Freda. Nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę, a mianowicie jakby nieznaczny ruch, który wskazówka Freda poczyniła.

„Musiało mi się przewidzieć" pomyślała, ale nie mogła pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że było jednak inaczej. Postanowiła więc zapytać delikatnie o to panią Weasley.

\- Ekhm… pani Weasley – zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Och mówiłam kochana, mów mi Molly – uśmiechnęła się kobieta znad swojej miski i spojrzała na dziewczynę z całym ciepłem jakim dysponowała ta wspaniała matka i żona.

\- Tak tylko się zastanawiałam… czysto teoretycznie, rzecz jasna. Czy ten zegar… na ścianie, czy on… Czy istnieje możliwość żeby przypadkiem… - czuła jak nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów żeby nie poruszyć tak bolesnego tematu jakim był niewątpliwie nieżyjący już bliźniak. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, zachęcając dziewczynę do większej śmiałości.

\- Tak?

\- Czy on się kiedykolwiek zepsuł? - Zapytała, postanawiając obejść temat nieco naokoło.

\- Och oczywiście, że nie. To magiczny zegar, i tak długo jak działają na niego poprawnie rzucone czary, tak długo jest sprawny. A dlaczego tak cię on teraz zainteresował?

\- A nie, tak tylko się zastanawiałam. Ale to oczywiście nie może być prawda – dokończyła już bardziej do siebie. Pani Weasley wydawała się być zdziwiona jej zachowaniem, ale nie drążyła tematu. Zamiast tego postanowiła uczepić się Rona, który dalej gmerał, tym razem w pełnej misce, z tym samym ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ronaldzie, mógłbyś zachowywać się przy stole. Przez ciebie mam wrażenie jakbym robiła ci krzywdę, albo trzymała cię tu za karę.

\- Przepraszam mamo – bąknął, choć w jego głosie nie słychać było grama skruchy.

\- Coś taki markotny? W ogóle wszyscy wy jesteście jacyś tacy przygaszeni. Powinniście od czasu do czasu gdzieś wyskoczyć. Już dawno nie widziałam waszej trójki razem dłużej niż przy śniadaniu, obiedzie czy kolacji – zaczęła od argumentu, który zawsze stanowił dla mnie powód do zmartwień, że jej syn i jego przyjaciele znów szukają guza. - Wyglądacie jakbyście unikali swojego towarzystwa. Nie podoba mi się to ani trochę. Ponadto myślałam, że kiedy pomieszkacie tutaj po… po tym wszystkim, to że wakacje wystarczą. Mamy początek września, cztery miesiące. Ginny – powinnaś, WY wszyscy powinniście wrócić do szkoły. Hermiono, po tobie szczególnie bym się nie spodziewała, że pozwolisz sobie na nieukończenie siódmego roku. Zeszły rok dla każdego był ciężki, ale… chyba jestem dla was zbyt pobłażliwa – mówiła prawie bez przerwy, a z każdą chwilą piersi falowały jej coraz szybciej z emocji, które tak długo w sobie dusiła. - Wcale nie mówię, że mi przeszkadzacie – broń Merlinie! Po prostu… nie mogę już znieść tego, że, że… jesteście, a jakby wcale was nie było! To nie przywróci zmarłych do życia, jakkolwiek nie jest to teraz brutalne w jaki sposób wam o tym mówię! - Rosnący krzyk, zmieszany ze szlochem przerwało pojawienie się George'a. Było to tak rzadkie zdarzenie, że nawet sama pani Weasley zamarła. Chłopak rozejrzał się po zebranych.

\- Strasznie was słychać wszędzie. Myślę, że nawet w Hogsmeade już co bardziej wścibskie uszy naostrzyły się na nasz dom – powiedział, a kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza i otwarte ze zdumienia oczy, zaśmiał się i przysunął krzesło do stołu i zasiadł. - A wy co? Ducha zobaczyliście?

\- Cóż, myślę, że coś nawet rzadszego… - zaczął Ron, ale przerwała mu matka, trzaskając go w głowę ścierką, po czym szybkim machnięciem napełniła kolejną miskę, która pofrunęła w stronę George'a, który jednym ruchem zatrzymał ją i zawrócił.

\- Nie będę jadł, dzięki mamo. Ja chciałem coś tylko ogłosić – zaczął, po czym zawiesił swój wzrok na Hermionie, która odpowiedziała mu pytającym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedziała czego może od niej chcieć. - Myślę, że prędzej czy później i tak musiałbym to zrobić, więc po co odwlekać na jutro coś co można zrobić dziś, prawda? - Zapytał siląc się na wesoły ton, ale równie dobrze mógłby próbować tym tonem przekonać jakąś uczennicę Beauxbatons do zamążpójścia za jednego z ich ogrodowych gnomów, zapewniając że to dobry materiał na męża. Widząc też, że nikogo nie przekonał porzucił próby udawania dawnego, wesołego siebie i spoważniał.

\- Postanowiłem wyjechać…

\- Co?

\- George?

\- Oszalałeś?

\- Synku…?

\- Czy to przeze mnie? - To ostatnie pytanie padło z ust Hermiony i skupiło na niej ciekawość wszystkich zebranych. Wszystkich z wyjątkiem George'a, który nie uraczył jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Oj Granger, nie wszystko na tym świecie kręci się wokół ciebie. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że takich rzeczy jest nawet stosunkowo mniej…

\- George…!

\- Spokojnie pani Weasley, nie obraził mnie… ja rozumiem jego złość. Ma prawo.

\- Och, czymże zasłużyłem na to ciche przyzwolenie? - Ironia w głosie chłopaka ubodła boleśnie, ale dziewczyna postanowiła robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że twoje odejście coś zmieni to śmiało, możesz uważać, że to moja wina. Ale mówiłam ci, że nie mam, a nawet gdybym miała… ryzyko…

\- No tak, miałbym oczekiwać, że panna wydalenie-ze-szkoły-gorsze-niż-śmierć miałaby podjąć się jakiegokolwiek ryzyka? Głupi bym bym gdybym posądzał cię o coś tak heroicznego – sarknął, czym zaskoczył samego siebie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zamiast tego wzburzył Ginny, która zerwała się z krzesła, odpychając od siebie dłoń Harry'ego, która starała się ją posadzić na miejsce.

\- Chyba trochę się zagalopowałeś! Zapominasz chyba ile zawdzięczamy Hermionie… A no tak, ale ty jesteś już tak zanurzony w tym swoim świecie, że nie dostrzegasz, że nie jesteś jedyny, którego śmierć Freda nie obeszła – wzięła głęboki wdech, rozglądając się po domownikach, na których zrobiła nie małe wrażenie. Pani Weasley trzymała się za klatkę piersiową i ciężko oddychała, nawet Percy oderwał wreszcie wzrok od notatek i z bólem w oczach przyglądał się całej scenie. - I tak, przestańmy wreszcie omijać ten temat jak śmierdzące jajko, bo mam tego dość, że w tym domu zaczęto jedynie szeptać na niektóre tematy. Straciłeś brata George… MY wszyscy go straciliśmy, jego, Remusa, Tonks i wielu innych. Ale nie daje ci to żadnego przywileju do obarczania winą żywych. Hermiona go nie zabiła, nie rozumiem dlaczego to na nią spada cały twój gniew! Myślisz, że nie wiemy po co cały czas ją nawiedzasz, kiedy myślisz, że nikt nie słyszy? Hermiona już dawno pozbyła się zmieniacza czasu, a nawet gdyby go miała – w tej wojnie zmarł nie tylko Fred, i tak to jego odejście boli nas najmocniej, ale gdyby on, to należałoby i innych… to jest za duże ryzyko. Ministerstwo nie bez powodów usunęło wszystkie, tak WSZYSTKIE zmieniacze! - Zakończyła, uderzając pięścią w stół. Hermiona patrzyła na nią przez zasłonę łez, które zebrały się w jej oczach. Nie czuła jednak ulgi, że ktoś wreszcie otwarcie przerwał tę szopkę i stanął w jej obronie. Zamiast tego czuła coś zupełnie innego. Spojrzała w stronę George'a, który wpatrywał się w nią z wyrzutem. Wiedziała, że jej nie wierzy, wiedziała, że nie wierzy w jej pozbycie się zmieniacza czasu. Wiedziała o tym doskonale, jak również wiedziała, że miał rację. To właśnie dlatego tak bardzo raniły ją te słowa.

„ _\- Panno Granger, jak mniemam zrobiła pani to co należało ze zmieniaczem? - Dumbledore spojrzał w jej oczy z nieprzeniknioną miną. Dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głową, niezauważalnie krzyżując palce za plecami._

 _\- Myślę, że w szczególności TY rozumiesz z jakim niebezpieczeństwem wiązałby się fakt gdyby było inaczej, i gdyby przyszło CI kiedyś do głowy ponownie go użyć? - Zaskoczył ją nagły, bezpośredni zwrot. Ponownie kiwnęła tylko głową, czując jak policzki powoli zaczynają palić ją gorącym poczuciem winy._

 _\- Cóż, myślę, że piękną mamy dziś pogodę panno Granger, nieprawdaż? - Zapytał dyrektor wesoło i pomachał do niej, odwracając się i odchodząc. Dziewczyna spojrzała za nim, a w głowie wciąż tkwiło jej jego nieprzeniknione, świdrujące spojrzenie. Tak jakby wiedział."_

\- Tak, najwyraźniej musiałem się zapomnieć. Wybacz – szepnął George bez cienia skruchy. Hermiona odwróciła szybko głowę i zerknęła na zegar. Wskazówka Freda ponownie poruszyła się nieznacznie.


	2. List z Hogwartu

**Rozdział II**

 **List z Hogwartu**

W kuchni zapanowała cisza. Nikt już nie odważył się więcej poruszać tematu Bitwy. Zamiast tego ponownie rozległy się odgłosy jedzenia. Jedynie Hermiona nie powróciła do napoczętej porcji, zamiast tego uporczywie wpatrując się w zegar, tak jakby siłą woli starała się powtórzyć ruch wskazówki Freda. Oczywiście nic się nie stało, więc w końcu musiała przed samą sobą przyznać, że najzwyczajniej w świecie coś jej się przewidziało. Dwukrotnie, tak też się przecież zdarza, pomyślała, choć wiedziała jednocześnie, że takie wytłumaczenie uwłacza jej inteligencji, która jednak w tym momencie nie była w stanie jej pomóc.

Po skończonej kolacji każdy po cichu udał się do siebie, a przed zgaszeniem światła, pani Weasley machnęła różdżką, a naczynia od razu pofrunęły do zlewu, który już napełniał się wodą i płynem, a nad nim niecierpliwie podrygiwały gąbka i metalowa szczotka, jakby już nie mogły doczekać się zadania pozmywania po kolacji. Ron i Harry zaszyli się w pokoju rudzielca, choć ten drugi zanim to zrobił musiał jeszcze kilkakrotnie wejść do pokoju dziewczyn, żeby pożegnać się czule z Ginny. Choć Hermiona nie mogła ich winić, czuła rosnący niesmak na widok tak zwyczajnego, a jakby nie pasującego do niczego obrazka.

Kiedy w końcu zostały same, ruda przyjaciółka usiadła na łóżku dziewczyny, która starała się udawać bez reszty pochłoniętą lekturą książki.

\- Wiesz, że wygodniej czytałoby ci się ją odwrotnie? - zapytała sarkastycznie Ginny, a Hermiona z rosnącym rumieńcem zrozumiała, że przez cały czas trzymała ją do góry nogami. - Możesz sobie udawać przed kim chcesz, ale kto jak to, ja znam ciebie naprawdę długo – mnie nie łatwo tak zwieść. Coś cię trapi.

\- Cóż, gdybyś była pod ciągłym naciskiem Georga…

\- Och, wiesz że nie mówię o nim. Ta sprawa to niestety coś co tylko czas może rozwiązać. Mój brat musi powoli zacząć oswajać się z nową rzeczywistością, ale wiem, że sobie poradzi. Nie o tego Weasley'a mi chodzi.

\- Nie rozumiem co masz na myśli – próbowała urwać temat, nerwowo przyklepując brązowy koc, pod którym leżała. Przyjaciółka uważnie się jej przyglądała, a Hermiona coraz dotkliwiej odczuwała to świdrujące spojrzenie, tak jakby ktoś traktował ją silnym zaklęciem obnażającym. - Daj spokój, wszystko jest w porządku – spróbowała jeszcze od tej strony.

\- Tak? - Ginny wymownie uniosła brwi. - Ron też jest tego zdania?

\- Ja… my… my po prostu przechodzimy teraz gorszy czas. Myślę, że… - w końcu postanowiła zwierzyć się dziewczynie z ciążących w jej głowie od miesięcy myśli. - Ach Ginny, nie uważasz, że to wszystko dzieje się po prostu za szybko? Nigdy nie marzyłam o niczym bardziej niż o normalnym życiu, o ukończeniu szkoły, znalezieniu pracy, miłości, domu… Tak zwyczajnie, jak tylko zwyczajnie się da, ale teraz? Teraz mam wrażenie, że to wcale nie jest w porządku – poczuła jak powoli napierają na nią emocji, tak skutecznie tłumione od zakończenia wojny. - Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko nam się nie należy. Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak, ale nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić – zaczęła powoli, a Hermiona poczuła silne ukłucie zawodu. Wcale nie oczekiwała, że przyjaciółka ją zrozumie, ale miała nadzieję, że chociaż będzie udawać, że się z nią zgadza. - Widzisz przeżyliśmy, mogliśmy nie, to nie była sprawa jasno z góry ustalona. Na naszych miejscach mogliby być teraz ci którzy odeszli. Gdyby tak było, jak czułabyś się z myślą, że przez twoje odejście ktoś nie jest w stanie żyć, choć przetrwał? Nie czułabyś złości na kogoś kto przeżył tylko po to żeby umrzeć w środku? Nie czułabyś, że to wszystko o co walczyłaś ginie w takim człowieku? Łatwo jest się poddać i oddać stanom zbliżonym do snu, bez konieczności zmierzenia się z trudnościami, ale myślę, że jesteś jedną z niewielu osób jakie znam, która jak nikt inny doświadczyła ważnej lekcji wyboru pomiędzy tym co łatwe, a tym co właściwie – nabrała oddechu i złapała Hermionę za ramiona i delikatnie potrząsnęła. - Nie ważne jak jest ci teraz ciężko… nie możesz, po prostu nie możesz nas zostawić. Jakkolwiek nie zabrzmi to teraz beznadziejnie – po prostu żyj.

\- Gdyby to było takie łatwe… - zaczęła jeszcze się bronić, ale urwała widząc jej groźną minę osoby nieznoszącej sprzeciwu. Dziewczyna westchnęła tylko na znak tymczasowego rozejmu i pokiwała powoli głową. Nie miała sił drążyć tematu, który czuła, dotyczył jej, a nikogo innego – może z wyjątkiem George'a, choć z nim nie miała ochoty o tym rozmawiać jeszcze bardziej. Najwidoczniej Ginny również zauważyła jej rezygnację ponieważ westchnęła podirytowana, ale również dała temu spokój.

\- Słuchaj, nie będę mieszać się w sprawy twoje i Rona, dopóki będę miała pewność, że nie mają one nic wspólnego z twoją depresją powojenną – Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko na to porównanie. Nie wiedziała, że można było próbować jej wszystkie myśli i wątpliwości, nagromadzone przez ostatnie miesiące, zamknąć w tym jednym, prosty porównanie – depresja. - Dlatego dobrze ci radzę, lepiej żebyś szybko wróciła do dawnej siebie, bo inaczej zrobię się bardzo wścibska – skończyła rudowłosa, schodząc z jej łóżka i wsuwając się do swojego. Przez chwilę dało się jeszcze słyszeć ciche skrzypienie sprężyn materaca, gdy ta przewracała się po nim, starając się znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję. W końcu zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie pojedynczymi pochrapywaniami, które świadczyły, że Ginny zapadła już w sen. Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę leżała na łóżku, po czym po cichu wstała i na palcach wyszła z pokoju, uważając by po drodze nie nadepnąć na żadną zdradziecką deskę, która zaskrzypiałaby pod jej stopami. Kiedy znalazła się na korytarzu poczuła chłód ciągnący od ziemi. Pożałowała, że nie założyła kapci, ale zaraz jej myśli porzuciły ten problem, bowiem dostrzegła cień przemykający po schodach piętro niżej – znak, że ktoś kręcił się po kuchni. Wzięła głęboki wdech, wciąż powtarzając sobie, że w domu pełnym ludzi ciężko o uniknięcie sytuacji, w której któryś z domowników nie kręci się po nocy. Jednak jakaś część jej podświadomości, ta która prawdopodobnie wyostrzyła się przez te wszystkie lata, kazała jej zachować czujność, a lewo dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni spodni od piżamy, w których schowaną miała wcześniej różdżkę. Doskonale wiedziała jakie to niebezpieczne nosić ją ciągle w kieszeniach, ale nie mogła pozbyć się tego nawyku. Tym razem była mu jednak wdzięczna, ponieważ czuła się dzięki temu bezpieczniej.

Zeszła bezszelestnie, w duchu dziękując za ostatnie miesiące bardzo ubogiej diety wierząc, że to dzięki temu, że jest tak lekka, schody nie zdradziły jej obecności osobie na dole. Powoli wysunęła różdżkę ze spodni i wychyliła się zza poręczy by zajrzeć do wnętrza jadalni połączonej z kuchnią. Odetchnęła ponieważ nikogo tam nie było. Coś musiało mi się przewidzieć, pomyślała i z delikatnym uśmiechem wsunęła różdżkę do spodni.

\- Ja bym jej nie chował, dopóki nie spojrzałbym za siebie – podskoczyła, wydając z siebie stłumiony krzyk, słysząc cichy szept za swoimi plecami. Z szybkością, którą wypracowała podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, odwróciła się do intruza, celując różdżką w jego twarz. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała w kogo mierzy. - No tego ci nie odejmę, refleks to ty masz – zaśmiał się George, a Hermiona pośpiesznie opuściła rękę.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu zaskoczyłeś mnie. Zobaczyłam czyjś cień w kuchni, pomyślałam…

\- Pragnę zauważyć, że z czysto teoretycznego punktu widzenia to ty tu jesteś obca, która po nocy penetruje mój dom. Do tego jesteś uzbrojona – uniósł wymownie brwi, a Hermiona zaśmiała się, słysząc tak dobrze znany i utęskniony ton dowcipnisia. - Wiesz, jeszcze nie wsadzają do Azkabanu za nocne podjadanie, a zwłaszcza z własnych zapasów.

\- No cóż, chyba nie mogę dyskutować z tak żelaznymi argumentami – odpowiedziała zadziornie i oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Po chwili jakby uświadomili sobie kim są i w jakiej są sytuacji ponieważ przerwali zawstydzeni i zaczęli błądzić oczami po pomieszczeniu. Wreszcie po chwili milczenia znów skrzyżowali spojrzenia.

\- Hermiono…

\- George – ponownie zaśmiali się, tym razem jednak mniej spontanicznie i szczerze.

\- Mów pierwsza.

\- Widzisz… chciałam cię przeprosić za tę sytuację podczas dzisiejszej kolacji. Ja ciebie rozumiem i uważam, że nie zasłużyłeś na tyle ostrych słów od Ginny…

\- To zabawne, bo widzisz ja też chciałem ciebie przeprosić, ale teraz kiedy już zaczęłaś to chyba nie będę ci przerywał – uśmiechnął się i po chwili stęknął kiedy ta sprzedała mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Hermiona poczuła niewysłowioną ulgę. Ze wszystkich osób, które miała obok siebie, doskonale wiedziała, że tylko George mógłby ją zrozumieć i jak na ironię przez ostatnie ich relacje nie mogła nawet tego wykorzystać. Teraz czuła, że może powoli zacznie być między nimi jak dawniej, znów będzie mogła złościć się za jego nierozsądne dowcipy, może nawet właśnie dzięki temu pojednaniu będzie mogła, tak jak poleciła jej Ginny, zacząć wreszcie żyć bez skrępowania i poczucia winy, a jeśli nie to wiedziała, że z nim mogłaby o tym porozmawiać. O ironio, nie z najlepszym przyjacielem Harrym, nie z jej chłopakiem Ronem, nawet nie z przyjaciółką Ginny, tylko właśnie z Georgem – jednym z bliźniaków, których zawsze musiała mieć w ryzach, w czasach gdy wszyscy jeszcze byli w Hogwarcie, a ona jako prefekt musiała ciągle rekwirować ich niebezpieczne wynalazki.

\- Czyli między nami jest okej?

\- Granger, dopóki nie będziesz, tak jak w szkole, wtykać swojego sporego nosa w moje zabawki, to lepiej być już nie będzie mogło – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że przed chwilą myślała dokładnie o tym samym.

\- Chyba tyle mogę ci zagwarantować Weasley – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i jeszcze raz uśmiechnęli się do siebie, tym razem ze sporą dozą ulgi, tak jakby oboje wreszcie mogli zamknąć za sobą rozdział, który ciągnął się od czerech miesięcy, kładąc cień na wiele spraw. Hermiona wiedziała, że to pojednanie nie rozwiązuję wszystkich problemów, ale miała wrażenie, że jest to duży krok do przodu.

Nagle rozległ się przeciągły pisk, a po chwili ich oczom ukazał się Herold – stary puchacz rodziny Weasley'ów, rozpłaszczony na kuchennej szybie.

\- Ślepy za dnia, w nocy to jakby nakładał na siebie wyrok śmierci – zaśmiał się George, otwierając okno i wpuszczając sowę do środka. Wdzięczne stworzenia padło na stół i wystawiło łapki do góry, do lewej przyczepiony był list.

\- Pieczęć Hogwartu – zainteresowała się Hermiona i również podeszła bliżej. Herold nastroszył pióra i rozprostował skrzydła, widać gotów był odlecieć na nocne łowy. Niestety wylatując wybrał drugie zamknięte okno i ponownie rozpłaszczył się na całej jego szerokości co oboje skwitowali jedynie westchnieniem.

\- Alohomora – szepnęła Hermiona, celując różdżką w skobel okna, który odskoczył, a puchacz mógł już spokojnie wyfrunąć na zewnątrz.

\- Taki trochę Harry wśród sów, Puchacz, który przeżył, albo Puchacz, którego nie można zabić – dziewczyna roześmiała się na to porównanie George'a i podeszła do stołu, na którym leżała wciąż nie otworzona koperta. Spojrzała na nią, szczytując imię i nazwisko osoby, do której była zaadresowana.

\- Dla mnie? - zapytała zdziwiona. Odwróciła ją i jeszcze bardziej się zdumiała. - Od Neville'a?

\- Słyszałem, że wrócił na ten rok, aby powtórzyć siódmą klasę, a następnie szkolić się na nauczyciela – przypomniał sobie George, również stając koło stołu i nachylając się nad Hermioną, która wciąż odwracała bezmyślnie zamkniętą kopertę. - Nie zamierzasz otworzyć?

\- Co? Ach… no tak, list… Wiesz…

\- Spokojnie, szanuję cudzą prywatność – powątpiewające spojrzenie dziewczyny skwitował obruszonym chrząknięciem – a przynajmniej tyle ile szanować należy.

\- Niewątpliwie – skwitowała, znacząco unosząc brwi.

\- Okej, okej, już mnie nie ma Granger.

\- Dobranoc Weasley – rzuciła za, znikającym na schodach, chłopakiem. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, czując jak całe jej ciało rozluźnia się po tych wszystkich miesiącach. Pomyślała, że nareszcie i ona będzie mogła zostawić za sobą przeszłość. Z tą myślą otworzyła kopertę, niestety z każdym kolejnym zdaniem uśmiech powoli znikał z jej twarzy, a na jego miejsce gościć zaczęły różne emocji, od zmieszania po powolne rozumienie, szok, a w konsekwencji przerażenie.

„ _Kochana Hermiono,_

 _Zastanawiałem się długo, czy powinienem do Ciebie napisać, ale w końcu jestem w Hogwarcie i mam wrażenie, że kiedykolwiek nie pojawię się u profesor McGonagall, tam Dumbledore mierzy mnie wzrokiem z obrazu. Wiem, że pewnie uznasz to za śmieszne, ale mam wrażenie, że wspomnienie, które zostało tam zatrzymane ma większą zdolność odtwarzania dyrektora, niż jakiekolwiek inne (wiem co mówię, portret Snape'a czasem się do mnie uśmiecha – to gorsze niż cokolwiek innego, czy Harry naprawdę musiał wystarać się o jego zawieszenie?)._

 _No więc nie wiedziałem długo co to spojrzenie oznaczało, ale teraz chyba wiem. Męczyło mnie to od zakończenia Bitwy, ale nie chciałem dręczyć tym waszej trójki, z Nas wszystkich, Wam wyjątkowo należał się odpoczynek. Mam jednak wrażenie, że powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć. Chodzi o śmierć Freda. Pamiętasz ten moment? Ja niestety mam go przed oczami każdej nocy… Kiedy Ty z Ronem staliście do niego tyłem i walczyliście… Nawet nie wiem jak powinienem to składnie opisać. Nigdy nie byłem w tym zresztą dobry. W każdym razie Rookwood wcale nie celował w ścianę przy której stał, on celował w Ciebie Hermiono. Jestem tego pewien, chciałem już za Tobą wołać kiedy… no właśnie, pojawiłaś się z korytarza Ty. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że byłem przekonany, że to wszystko wydawało mi się przez cały stres, ale im dłużej o tym myślę tym pewniejszy się staję. Były Was dwie. No i ta druga Ty patrzyła z przerażeniem na Rookwooda, wyglądałaś jakbyś nad czymś się zastanawiała i podniosłaś różdżkę i wtedy… no i wtedy właśnie doszło do wybuchu, który zabił Freda._

 _Nie wiem co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że może Ty byłabyś w stanie to racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Ja po prostu piszę ten list ponieważ czuję, że tak muszę, że tego chce ode mnie Dumbledore z portretu. Nie chcę Ciebie straszyć Hermiono, ale czy istnieje możliwość, że to Ty… no, że w jakiś sposób to Ty zabiłaś Freda? [...]"_

W tym miejscu dziewczyna przerwała czytać i zaczęła powtarzać to zdanie w myślach jak mantrę. Wreszcie podniosła oczy znad listu i wyszeptała.

\- Czy to naprawdę ja zabiłam Freda? Czyżby… - nie potrafiła dokończyć, ale poczuła niemiły ucisk w żołądku, jakby niewidzialna lina zaciskała się wokół niego. W głowie zaczęło jej się kręcić. Zachwiała się i opadła na krzesło, wciąż kurczowo ściskając list. Spojrzała na wejście do kuchni, za którym zniknął tak niedawno George i poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Dopiero co była przekonana, że będzie mogła zostawić przeszłość za sobą, gdy Neville uświadomił ją, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ utknęła w paradoksie czasu, który stworzyła sama… cofając się w czasie i doprowadzając do śmierci Freda.


End file.
